The present invention relates to a latch mechanism for a locker.
It is known to provide a storage unit, such as a locker, for use in a workplace, or other institutional, public, government, educational, commercial, or municipal facility such as schools, health clubs, athletic facilities, parks, aquatic centers, military facilities, food processing plants, police departments, recreation centers, theme parks, transportation facilities (e.g., airports, bus stops, train stations, etc.), and the like. Known storage units typically include a plurality of walls, a door, and a latch mechanism, and may be made from plastic, metal, and other materials.
However, known storage units may present disadvantages, such as a large amount of material waste generated during fabrication, a large number of parts to assemble the latch mechanism, restrictive tolerances or undue precision required for assembly and installation of the latch mechanism, cost and time burden in assembly, the costs of skilled labor, inspection and occasional repair or quality control during and after assembly or installation, and other problems that tend to be associated with assembling and installing such known storage units.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a less costly storage unit that is of a configuration that is relatively easy to assemble and install. It would also be advantageous to provide a storage unit that generates less material waste during fabrication. It would also be advantageous to provide a storage unit that is constructed of fewer components and/or fabricated from fewer parts (e.g., integrally molded or machined).
It would further be advantageous to provide a storage unit with or providing any one or more of these or other advantageous features.
The present invention relates to a storage unit providing a storage space. The storage unit comprises a base, a panel movable between an open position and a closed position, and a retaining member. The retaining member is configured for movement between a first position and a second position, the first position being vertically and horizontally offset from the second position. The retaining member engages the base when the panel is in the closed position and the retaining member is in the first position.
The present invention also relates to a storage unit providing a storage space. The storage unit comprises a base, a panel coupled to the base and movable between an open and a closed position, and a retaining member configured for diagonal movement between an extended and a retracted position. The retaining member is configured to engage the base when in the extended position to retain the panel in the closed position. The retaining member is configured to disengage the base when in the retracted position so that the panel is movable between the open and closed positions.
The present invention further relates to a method of forming a door and frame for a storage enclosure. The method comprises machining a first groove on a first surface of a sheet, and machining a second groove on a second surface opposite the first surface. The first and second grooves define the door and at least partially separate the door from the frame. The first groove is at least partially offset with the second groove. The door is then preferably rotated so that the first surface of the door is generally in the same plane as the second surface of the frame.
The present invention further relates to various features and combinations of features shown and described in the disclosed embodiments.